


Beach Evening

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Beach Holidays, Beach House, Beaches, Boys In Love, Day At The Beach, Dorks in Love, Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Male Friendship, Ocean, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Gestures, Romantic Soulmates, Romanticism, Sea, Slow Romance, True Love, Walks On The Beach, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-04 22:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: As a favor from Lovino's brother Feliciano and Feli's boyfriend Ludwig, Lovino and Antonio are able to spend a romantic day together on the beach.Oneshot/drabble





	Beach Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Sunset

“This is stupid.”

“Did anybody tell you to be grateful, _mi amor_? You should thank Ludwig when you see him, inviting us on this lovely business trip…” Antonio mused, the dying light from the sun casting a peaceful dreamy look on his tanned face. His boyfriend Lovino curled his lip.

“Oh no. I’ll thank Feli, but not that fucking potato bastard.”

“Mm…” Toni smiled, and lifted his face to the cool beach breeze. “I’ll thank Luddy for you, _mi amor_.”

“You’ll do no such thing, you--!”

“Sit with me, Lovi,” Toni interrupted, and plopped down on the sand right then and there. He smiled lovingly at his boyfriend, before shedding his loose shirt. Lovi swallowed and then sat down next to him. Toni draped an arm around his shoulders, and the Italian leaned against him.

“...it’s beautiful, _mi amor_ , isn’t it?”

“ _Si_.” Lovi mumbled.

“Are you sleepy?”

“...no.” But he closed his eyes all the same. Lovi let the salty breeze ruffle his usually neat hair; let the sand scratch his legs; let the feeling of the love of his life holding him in his arms...sink in.

Antonio chattered on happily and Lovi listened, smiling sleepily, almost drifting off…

“...oh Lovi, look at the sky! Wake up for a sec!”

“Wha…? ‘m awake…” he sat up and yawned before opening his eyes.

“...isn’t it _bonito, mi amor_?” Toni whispered.

The sky...it was pink and purple and red from the dying sun. In the distance, the lighthouse that they had been aimlessly drifting in the direction of was still there, its colors darkened from the lack of sun. Their hotel was behind them and they didn’t care: it was wonderful..

Lovi looked at the sky before looking back at his beloved. “ _Si_ ,” he whispered, uncharacteristically gentle. “ _Sei bello_.”

And when he kissed him, Toni didn’t hesitate kissing him back. It was gentle...perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Sei bello = You are beautiful, Italian


End file.
